Opposites
by Shellc
Summary: What if Buffy realizes she has been with the wrong wrestler all along?


**Title: Opposites**

**Crossover: Buffy/ WWE  
Rating: M  
Feedback: Please  
Pairing: Buffy/Carlito  
Summary: AU Buffy isn't the Slayer, She is in the WWE and is the current Women's Champion. ****What happens when she finally realizes she's with the wrong wrestler?**

**Notes: Think of Buffy as a female Jeff Hardy. Also there is no Smackdown only Raw **

**Disclaimer: WWE is the property of Vince McMahon and Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon**

**"Your winner and still the Woman's Champion Buffy", Lillian announced as John leapt into the ring and grabbed hold of his girlfriends hand.**

**He smiled down at Buffy as she pulled him down for a kiss. The crowd cheered and clapped at the first couple of Raw as they made there way back up the ramp.**

**As they passed the Gorilla spot John pushed into someone and to try and stop himself from falling he grabbed Buffy but only succeeded in pulling her down on top of him.**

**"Ow you ass that hurt" she growled at him.**

**"Here let me help you" she saw a hand and looked up to see it belonged to Carlito**

**"Thanks" she smiled as she took it and got herself up.**

**"Thanks…" John growled**

**"Why are you thanking that chia pet. It's his fault I fell" he grumbled.**

**"Listen rat boy" she was getting mad**

**"If you had looked where you were going we wouldn't have fell". She stormed away.**

**John caught Carlito staring at her and started laughing**

**"What" he was puzzled.**

**"You actually think you have a shot with her that's good" he was laughing out loud as he walked away.**

**"He's right" Carlito thought**

**"There's no way in hell someone like her would ever look at me'. "Only in my dreams" he sighed as he walked away.**

**"Come in" Stephanie was sat behind the desk drinking a cup of coffee.**

**Buffy walked in shutting the door behind her.**

**"Hey honey how are you" she smiled at her best friend but it turned into a frown when she saw the expression on Buffy's face**

**"Let me guess Cena"**

**Buffy nodded.**

**"Can't you talk to your dad Steph".**

**While it was true Buffy had dated John they split up months ago while they're on screen characters were still supposed to be head over heels for each other.**

**What the public didn't know was that John was the biggest egotistical prat to ever walk the earth. When he was heel a few years back he didn't have to act much.**

**"I'll try Buf but you already know what he'll say"**

**"Say what?" the chairman of the company asked as he walked into the office.**

**Buffy handed him a cup of coffee and then poured one for herself.**

**"Splitting her and John up" Steph explained.**

**"I wish I could" Vince said**

**"But without you he's nothing Buffy and with him having this film coming out I need him to stay popular".**

**He saw the pained expression on her face.**

**"How much of an ass is he being" he asked sitting on the couch next to her.**

**"His annoying self" she grimaced realizing she hadn't put sugar in her drink.**

**"You better have a word with him though pops. When we were in the club last night he had his paws all over Torrie" Stephanie spoke.**

**Buffy got up to leave**

**"I'll see how the next few weeks go" he smiled trying to reassure her**

**"Thanks" she smiled leaving the room.**

**_Beep beep _she checked her phone.**

**It had a message from Lita asking her to meet her in the locker room. As she made her way there she thought back on her time with John and where it had gone wrong. He had been so sweet to begin with but it's like the blinkers had been taken off her eyes suddenly.**

**Why couldn't he be more like Carlito. He was so nice off camera nothing like his on screen persona. To be honest she had had a thing for him since he came into the show last year but because she was supposed to be with John no one came near her.**

**"Yo Lit you here?' she yelled walking into the locker room.**

**"Nope she's probably dyeing her hair" Buffy groaned it was the unmistakable voice of Torrie.**

**"And" she said turning around to see the bimbo.**

**"Does she honestly think that people believe that's her real color.**

**"What like Blonde's yours or that's your real nose" Stephanie sniped as she walked into the locker room.**

**"Actually I'm glad your both here" she smiled at Buffy**

**"Dad's decided to do a intergender tag match at the PPV on Sunday" she explained to them.**

**"So it will be Torrie and John v you and whoever you want" she looked at Buffy knowing about her friends feelings for a certain Latino wrestler.**

**Buffy just smiled.**

**"But there's a problem" Buffy didn't like the sound of this**

**"If you lose the match you lose the belt to Torrie".**

**"So are you going to ask him then?" Buffy was too engrossed in the display on the dancefloor to hear her.**

**"Hey Blondie" Lita punched her on the arm and Buffy jumped**

**"What" she choked on her drink.**

**Lita asked again smiling at the twinkle that appeared in her friend's eye whenever the name was mentioned.**

**Buffy just shrugged.**

**"Well here's your chance" Buffy looked over and saw the subject of their conversation walk into the club.**

**Buffy swallowed and stood up.**

**"Let's find out" she smiled as she picked up her drink and walked over to him as he stood at the bar.**

**"Hey" she smiled sitting beside him.**

**"Hey" he smiled at her. "I heard about the match on Sunday".**

**Buffy nodded "That's actually why I'm here. I was wondering if you would be my partner"**

**She grinned at his expression.**

**"Sure… I mean if you want" he stuttered.**

**"Cool" she laughed**

**"Now lets get us another drink"**

**Neither of them saw the person behind them that had heard the whole conversation.**

**It seemed like Sunday was never going to come and then it finally arrived.**

**As they were announced the fans were confused why were the two fan favourites paired with two heels and not other people.**

**"Look it's okay" John smiled**

**"The belt will be with the person who deserves it most" he gave her a quick kiss.**

**The match didn't go as she expected sure she handled Torrie and Carlito was getting the better of John but what she didn't count on was how much John wanted to win the match.**

**He did all he could to make her tap out but nothing worked. Eventually she managed to tag in Carlito who pinned John.**

**The two were too busy celebrating they didn't see John sneek up behind them and hit Carlito with a chair. He bust his head open but still showed no signs of stopping.**

**Buffy tried to interfere but John flung her out the road and she was too busy stopping Torrie trying to hit her with another chair.**

**Edge came running down with a chair to ward Cena off as Buffy got Carlito back up the ramp and backstage.**

**Vince was waiting for her outside after she made sure he was ok along with HHH and Stephanie**

**"Is he alright" Stephanie asked.**

**"Yeah it's mostly cuts and bruises" she smiled sadly.**

**"I know he was a ass but I didn't think he would do this" she brushed her hands over her face.**

**"Maybe there's something we can do about it then" Hunter smiled as the others looked at him.**

**Buffy and Carlito were sitting watching Raw the next night on the monitors. Carlito had been given the night off and Buffy had a match later tonight that was a surprise.**

**She was rubbing his shoulders.**

**"Mmmh that's good" he groaned.**

**"Your wish is my command" she smiled.**

**"Here it comes" she grinned as John's music came on.**

**He came down to the ring accompanied by Torrie.**

**"Well I guess your wondering why I did it" he laughed**

**"Well what can I say I wanted a real woman and well your Woman's Champ is nothing more than a teenager" he said as he stroked Torrie's chest to a chorus of boos.**

**And after we've finished both of us will have the belts he smiled at her.**

**Torrie took the mike off him**

**"And…………**

**Triple H's music and he appeared at the top of the ramp.**

**"Well well well", he looked at John**

**"You finally stopped hiding behind Buffy" he walked around the ring.**

**"So your a hard man then. How about we find out now just how much".**

**"Meaning?' John looked at Torrie and Stephanie's music came on.**

**"Meaning" she said "It was brought to my knowledge that you haven't had a title defense in the last month"**

**The crowd cheered.**

**"You and Hunter are going to have a fight tonight for the belt and so it's fair Hunter will have someone on his side".**

**"Who?" Torrie shouted then Buffy's music started as she walked towards the ring..**

**"Where's Chloe by the way?", she asked Torrie taking the Mike out of Hunter's hands.**

**"I suppose it's not to confuse John".**

**"I don't understand" she looked at him.**

**"You wouldn't know who the real bitch was" she winked as she heard Hunter laugh behind her.**

**John leapt for Buffy but she ducked just in time for him to come face to face with Hunter who punched him in the face. The match lasted less than five minutes and by the end Hunter was holding one of Buffy's hands in one of his and the belt in the other.**

**Buffy took the mike off Lillian and raised it to her mouth**

**"Can someone clear the ring of this rubbish please", she kicked John in the balls amid a crowd of cheers.**

**"I've been wanting to say something for quite a while now but things have kept me from doing it. But now there's nothing in the way. So there's a man backstage that I've wanted to date for quite a while now and so I'm asking him.**

**"Will you go on a date with me?"**

**"She means you" Carlito turned to see Lita staring at him.**

**"Me?" she pushed him down the ramp.**

**The whole arena erupted into a chorus of cheers.**

**He got into the ring and didn't know what to do**

**'Well will you go out with me?' Buffy asked him.**

**"Uhh OK" he stammered.**

**She pulled him in for a kiss, which he deepened.**

**When they finally broke apart she laughed**

**"Now that was cool".**


End file.
